


Just To Love

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [15]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Older Characters, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June feels strange and enchanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on May 15, 2011
> 
> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 135. [ MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 15. 
> 
> Prompt from [](http://drunken-hedghog.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drunken-hedghog.livejournal.com/)**drunken_hedghog** : June-Nature Boy. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“I’m sorry, Byron.”

There was no reason to apologize, but June felt the need. She’d never looked at another man in the years they’d been together or the time since.

Until now.

Now, she was spreading lavender-scented lotion onto her thighs while thinking of the beautiful young man she’d rather brazenly brought home from the thrift store. He had delicate hands, perfect for safe-cracking or appreciating the female body.

June sighed, letting her fingers delve deeper. Her release came with a muffled whimper that was completely free of guilt.

Byron had been the love of her life.

He would understand.


End file.
